Tuhkimotarina
by luhtavilla
Summary: Lily Evans on tyttö, joka on viettänyt kuusi kouluvuottaan Tylypahkassa piileskellen varjoissa. Nyt hän on viimein saanut siitä tarpeekseen ja päättänyt tulla ihmisten ilmoille. Samalla hän saa osakseen James Potterin huomion. LilyJames


A/N: Kirjoitin tämän ficin itse asiassa jo melkein vuosi sitten, mutta en ole jaksanut laittaa sitä tänne ennen. Kiitos kaikille, jotka lähettivät palautetta ficistäni "Laulu sinulle" ja toivon, että lähettelette tästäkin jotain kritiikkiä ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Kaikki Harry Potter kirjoista tunnistettavat hahmot kuuluvat J. K. Rowlingille.   
  


**Tuhkimo-tarina**

Aina siitä lähtien, kun oli oppinut lukemaan, Lily Evans oli rakastanut kirjoja. Ne olivat hänelle kuin toinen maailma jonne hän saattoi mennä aina kuin vain halusi ja aina, kun halusi unohtaa todellisen maailman ympärillään. Vaikka olikin jo 17-vuotias, hän piti silti saduista kuten pieni merenneito ja Lumikki, mutta hänen suosikkinsa oli ehdottomasti Tuhkimo. Lily ei itsekään tiennyt miksi piti juuri siitä sadusta niin kovasti. Kenties siksi, että se muistutti hämärästi hänen omaa elämäänsä. 

Lilyllä oli nimittäin vanhempi sisar Petunia, joka inhosi Lilyä syvästi. Petunia ei ollut koskaan pitänyt Lilystä, mutta oli alkanut inhota sisartaan, kun tämä oli saanut kirjeen Tylypahkasta, noitien ja velhojen koulusta. Lily oli nimittäin noita. 

Kouluun saavuttuaan Lily oli uppoutunut opintoihinsa ja viettänyt lähes kaiken aikansa lukien kirjoja. Hän oli pysytellyt aina syrjässä, poissa muiden ihmisten tieltä ja siksi hänellä ei ollut lainkaan ystäviä. Hän oli kovan työnsä tuloksena saanut loistavia arvosanoja ja hänen vanhempansa olivat ylpeitä, mikä oli tosin vain yllyttänyt Petuniaa vihaamaan Lilyä yhä enemmän. 

Lily sulki lukemansa kirjan ja haukotteli makeasti. Rohkelikon oleskeluhuone oli autio lukuun ottamatta häntä, sillä kello oli reilusti yli puolen yön ja muut olivat kiivenneet makuusaleihinsa jo aikoja sitten. Lily nautti tällaisista rauhallisista hetkistä, jolloin oli niin hiljaista, että ei saattanut kuulla kuin takkatulen viimeisten kekäleiden risahtelun. 

Lily nousi seisomaan ja käveli ikkunan vierelle, jossa seisahtui katselemaan täyttä kuuta, joka loi kalpeaa valoaan linnan maille. Liikehdintä metsänreunassa kiinnitti Lilyn huomion ja hän hymähti tajutessaan mitä se oli. 

Uljas hirvi, suuri musta koira ja harmaa susi puikkelehtivat puiden välissä hetkisen, ennen kuin katosivat taas pian metsän siimekseen. Jossain niiden mukana oli myös pieni harmaa rotta, mutta jota Lily ei saattanut nähdä niin kaukaa. Lily oli jo vuosi sitten saanut selville noiden eläinten salaisuuden, mutta oli pitänyt asian omana tietonaan. Ne eivät nimittäin olleetkaan mitään tavanomaisia eläimiä, vaan kolme poikaa, jotka olivat tulleet laittomasti animaageiksi voidakseen pitää seuraa ystävälleen silloin kun tämä joka täyden kuun aikaan muuttui ihmissudeksi. Lily oli ensin tullut epäluuloiseksi, kun hän oli huomannut Remus Lupinin häviävän salaperäisesti aina kerran kuussa ja jonkin aikaa asiaa tutkittuaan, hän oli tajunnut tämän olevan ihmissusi. Aikaa myöten Lily oli myös kiinnittänyt huomiota Remuksen ystäviin ja päättänyt ottaa selville mitä oikein oli tekeillä.

Eräänä yönä Lily oli sitten sattumalta nähnyt oleskeluhuoneen ikkunasta nuo kolme suurinta eläintä ja ihmetellyt, mitä ihmettä hirvi ja koira tekivät ihmissuden seurassa. Hän oli jäänyt odottamaan oleskeluhuoneen kauimmaiseen nurkkaan, jota takan loimu ei yltänyt valaisemaan ja varhain aamulla hänen odotuksensa oli palkittu. James Potter, Sirius Musta ja Peter Piskuilan olivat kavunneet sisään muotokuva-aukon läpi erittäin väsyneen näköisinä ja painuneet suoraan nukkumaan, mutta Lily oli kuullut heidän hiljaisilla äänillä käymästään keskustelusta tarvitsemansa tiedon. Sirius oli kutsunut Jamesia sarvihaaraksi. James oli kutsunut Siriusta anturajalaksi ja Peteriä matohännäksi. Lilystä oli tuntunut kuin lamppu olisi syttynyt palamaan hänen päänsä päälle. Sarvihaara… Lily oli nähnyt hirven ja sillähän oli ollut suuret sarvet. Anturajalka… Lily oli myöskin nähnyt suuren mustan koiran. Lily oli usein huomannut, että Siriuksen nauru muistutti omituisen paljon koiran haukuntaa. Matohäntä… Lily joutui miettimään sitä hieman kauemmin. Kenties jotakin hyvin pientä, jos hän ei ollut onnistunut näkemään sitä ylhäältä tornista. Nimi viittasi johonkin pitkähäntäiseen ja Lilyllä oli aika hyvä aavistus, että se oli joko hiiri tai rotta. He olivat animaageja!

Lily sormeili johtajatytön merkkiään mietteliäästi katsellessaan kuun valaisemaa pihamaata. Oli kulunut jo vuosi siitä kun hän oli saanut selville ja vaikka hän tiesikin, että hänellä oli johtajatyttönä velvollisuus kertoa siitä opettajille, hän tiesi, ettei koskaan kertoisi. Häntä hieman hävetti, että hän oli vakoillut toisten keskusteluja, mutta koska hän ei omannut yhtään ystävää, hänellä oli runsaasti aikaa tarkkailla toisia ympärillään. 

Lily kiipesi haukotellen portaat ylös tyttöjen makuusaleihin ja hiipi hiljaa sisään 7. luokkalaisten tyttöjen makuusalien ovesta. Hän jakoi huoneen kuuden muun tytön kanssa, joten kukaan ei yleensä erottanut häntä muiden joukosta. Muut tytöt viettivät suurimman osan aikaansa kikattaen, kertoillen toisilleen juoruja ja keimaillen pojille. Lilyä sellainen ei kiinnostanut, joten hän pysyi omissa oloissaan. Lily itse ei ollut koskaan seurustellut, mutta se ei johtunut siitä, etteikö hän olisi ollut kaunis. Hän ei ollut erityisen pitkä, mutta ei häntä lyhyeksikään voinut sanoa. Hänellä oli tumma punainen tukka ja kirkkaanvihreät silmät, mutta hän piti yleensä päänsä alhaalla, ettei kukaan näkisi hänen kasvojaan. Normaalisti hän aterioikin aina ennen kuin Suureen saliin ehti tulla paljon ihmisiä tai silloin, kun suurin osa ihmisistä oli jo lähtenyt. Hän oli tottunut siihen niinä vuosina, jotka oli Tylypahkassa viettänyt.

Hän laittoi lukemansa kirjan yöpöydälleen, puki pyjamansa ylleen ja oli sikeässä unessa jo ennen kuin hänen päänsä edes koski tyynyyn. 

*

Joulukuun ensimmäisenä päivänä professori McGarmiwa, joka oli Rohkelikon tuvanjohtaja, teki ilmoituksen muodonmuutosten tunnilla.

"Tänä vuonna Tylypahkassa on päätetty järjestää tanssiaiset! Jokainen saa päättää pukeutuuko naamiaisasuun vai pitääkö tavallista juhlakaapua. Tanssiaiset pidetään kaksi päivää ennen joululomaa ja sinne ovat tervetulleet kaikki neljäsluokkalaiset ja siitä vanhemmat."

Luokassa alkoi heti kiihkeä puheensorina ja McGarmiwa joutui päästämään kaikki aikaisin ulos tunnilta, sillä oli selvää, ettei hän saisi enää hiljaisuutta aikaiseksi. Tytöt, joiden kanssa Lily jakoi makuusalinsa, jaarittelivat innoissaan mitä laittaisivat päälleen ja silmäilivät poikia arvioivasti. 

Lily omasta puolestaan ei uhrannut tanssiaisille ajatustakaan. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aikomusta mennä, sillä kukaan tuskin kysyisi häntä, eikä hän sitä paitsi edes välittänyt sellaisista turhista juhlista. Lily oli aavistanut jotain tämän tapaista, kun hänen tavallisessa Tylypahkan kirjeessään oli mainittu, että hän tarvitsisi juhlakaavun. Hän ei ollut ostanut sellaista ajatellen, että se olisi aivan turhaa. 

Päivien kuluessa Lily alkoi kuitenkin hieman katua päätöstään. Kaikki tuntuivat olevan niin innoissaan tulevista tanssiaisista, että Lily ei voinut olla kuvittelematta kuinka hienoa voisi olla liidellä tanssilattian poikki jonkun komean pojan käsivarsilla. Hän puisti ärtyneesti päätään. _Yksikään poika ei ikinä haluaisi tulla kahta metriä lähemmäksi sinua, Lily Evans_, hän ajatteli ja vaipui takaisin parhaillaan lukemansa kirjan pariin. Ajatus ei kuitenkaan jättänyt häntä rauhaan ja hän löysikin itsensä vähän väliä unelmoimasta sadunomaisesta prinssistä, joka kaappaisi hänet käsivarsilleen ja he eläisivät onnellisina elämänsä loppuun saakka. _Olet lukenut aivan liikaa satuja, Lily. Lakkaa unelmoimasta ja keskity tärkeämpiin asioihin, kuten opiskelu! _Mutta vaikka hän kuinka yritti itseään vakuuttaa, hän silti hiljaa sydämessään tahtoi mennä tanssiaisiin. 

Eräänä iltana, kun Lily oli lukemassa omassa pylvässängyssään verhot ympärille vedettynä, hän kuuli huonetoveriensa saapuvan huoneeseen ja alkavan kuiskailla innostuneilla äänillä keskenään.

"Tiedättekö sen komean tummatukkaisen pojan korpinkynnestä, jolla on siniset silmät?" kysyi Tanya Pitchford juuri ja juuri pystyen pidättelemään kikatuksensa.

"Alan Barnes? Eikös hän ole korpinkynnen huispausjoukkueen pitäjä?" Michelle Gardner sanoi.

"Juuri hän! Hän pyysi minua juuri tanssiaisiin kanssaan!" Tanya melkein huusi innoissaan. 

Lily kurkisti verhojensa välistä ja näki kaikki kuusi huonetoveriaan istumassa ringissä huoneen keskellä. Tanya melkein pomppi ilosta ja muut kikattivat.

"Oi! Sinä olet niin onnekas! Hän todella on komea…" Bridget Thompson kikatti.

"Joo, minä tiedän… Joka tapauksessa, keiden kanssa te menette?"

"Sirius pyysi minua jo viime viikolla! Hänellä on niin ihana hymy…" Tracy Zieman sanoi näyttäen unelmoivalta.

"Entä sinä Anna?"

"Minä menen Frankin kanssa. Tiedättehän, Frank Longbottom?" Anna Williams sanoi.

"Se valvojaoppilas puuskupuhista? Hyvä valinta." 

"Minä en tiedä vielä, mutta toivon, että Remus pyytää minua." Bridget sanoi laittaen sormensa ristiin.

"Daisy?"

"Minä menen tietenkin Jeffin kanssa! Hän kysyi heti kun sai tietää."

"Tietenkin. Kuinka kauan te olettekaan jo olleet yhdessä? viisi kuukautta?"

"Neljä. Michelle? Kenen kanssa sinä menet?" Daisy sanoi.

"No kukaan ei ole kysynyt minua, mutta minä kuulin, että James jätti Helenin tänä aamuna!" Michelle sanoi kuulostaen toiveikkaalta.

Lilyn sydän hypähti. Jos James ei enää seurustellut Helenin kanssa, niin ehkä Lily voisi… _Hetkinen! Mistä tuo ajatus oikein on kotoisin?!_

"Todellako? Voisin vaikka lyödä vetoa, että puolet tämän koulun tytöistä on sen jälkeen jo käynyt pyytämässä häntä tanssiaisiin! Ehkä sinunkin kannattaisi kokeilla onneasi, Michelle!" Tracy huudahti.

"Shh!! Ei niin lujaa! Sinä herätät Lilyn!"

"Kuka siitä välittää? Se kaikentietäjä ei heräisi vaikka kymmenen sontapommia räjähtäisi hänen korvansa juuressa! Hmm… Ei välttämättä mikään huono ajatus…"

"Älä edes kuvittele! Kaikki meidänkin tavaramme haisisivat monta päivää sen jälkeen, enkä minä halua nukkua sen takia oleskeluhuoneessa! Vaikka muuten se olisi ollut hauskaa…"

Lilylle riitti. Hän sulki verhojensa välisen raon niin hiljaa kuin vain saattoi ja loitsusi hiljaisuusloitsun sänkynsä ympärille, niin ettei hän enää saattanut kuulla muiden ääniä, eivätkä he saattaneet kuulla häntä. Tämä loitsu oli syy siihen, ettei Lily ikinä herännyt toisten tyttöjen joka-aamuiseen puuhasteluun. Hän käytti sitä loitsua joka yö, jotta saisi edes jonkin verran unta toisten ikuiselta kikattamiselta. 

Hän makasi monta minuuttia sängyllään vihaisena ja yritti päättää mitä tehdä asialle. Häntä houkutti erityisesti käyttää kirousta, jonka hän oli löytänyt muutama viikko sitten eräästä loitsukirjasta. Se nimittäin laittoi kenet tahansa johon se langetettiin vaakkumaan kuin sammakko aina kun hän yritti puhua. Se ainakin olisi heille oikein. Tai ehkä hänen pitäisi käyttää sitä näppärää kirousta mikä sai uhrinsa halaamaan jokaista, joka sanoi tämän nimen. Olisi todella hauskaa nähdä Tracyn tai Michellen halaavan jotakuta opettajaa tai vaikka Severus Kalkarosta. Se ainakin olisi näkemisen arvoista. 

Lily kurkisti uudelleen verhojensa välistä, mutta huomasi, että kaikki olivat jo menneet nukkumaan. Hän poisti hiljaisuusloitsun ja hiipi hiljaa Tracyn sängyn vierelle. Hän päätti käyttää erästä kirousta, jonka oli oppinut jo kauan sitten, mutta joka kestäisi ainakin päivän kulua pois. Hän langetti kirouksen Tracyn lisäksi myös Michelleen, mutta muut hän jätti rauhaan, sillä hän ei ollut kuullut heidän sanovan mitään pahaa hänestä. Anna ja Tanya olivat oikeastaan ihan mukavia ja jos Lily ei olisi viettänyt kaikkea aikaansa opiskeluun, he olisivat todennäköisesti olleet hänen ystäviään. _Ehkä minun todellakin olisi aika puhua ihmisten kanssa enemmän_, hän ajatteli ja pieni hymy levisi hänen kasvoilleen. _Petunia, minä näytän sinulle, että minä voin iloita elämästäni, vaikka sinä kuinka yrität sitä pilata!_

Nämä ajatukset mielessään Lily kiipesi sänkyynsä ja vaipui pian suloiseen uneen.

*

Seuraavana päivänä koko Rohkelikkotorni heräsi aamulla kauhun kirkaisuun, joka kantautui 7. luokkalaisten tyttöjen makuusaleista. Moni nuorempi tyttö ryntäsi unisena katsomaan mitä oli tekeillä ja mitä he näkivät sai aikaan kunnon naurun. Tracy Zieman ja Michelle Gardner seisoivat peilin edessä katsoen kauhistuneena hiuksiaan, jotka juuri sillä hetkellä olivat vitivalkoiset ja törröttivät pystyssä joka suuntaan. Kun Tracy viimein sai kerättyä itsensä kokoon, hän kääntyi ympäri ja tuijotti nuorempia tyttöjä, jotka olivat kerääntyneet ovensuuhun.

"Kuka - tämän - oikein - teki?" hän sai sanottua jokaisen sanan tihkuessa vihaa. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan olisi ollut todella pelottava ellei hänen tukkansa olisi juuri silloin päättänyt muuttua niin punaiseksi, että se näytti olevan liekeissä ja se todellakin alkoi savuta. Ovelle kerääntyneet tytöt räjähtivät nauruun ja juoksivat kiireesti pois ennen kuin Tracy ehti langettaa yhtään kirousta heidän ylleen.

"Minun tukkani!" Michelle valitti tunnustellen päätään peittävää valkoista tukkoa. Kuin merkistä se muuttui äkkiä vaaleansiniseksi ja lässähti  hänen päätään myötäillen suoraksi. Hiusten latvoista tipahteli vesipisaroita alas ja näytti hyvin paljon kuin Michellen tukka olisi itkenyt. Michelle nyyhkäisi ja hänen hiuksensa valuivat kyyneleitä tiuhempaan tahtiin.

Tracy kaappasi taikasauvansa yöpöydältään ja alkoi raivoisasti langettaa erilaisia loitsuja hiuksiinsa yrittäen kaikin keinoin muuttaa sen normaaliksi. Mikään ei kuitenkaan onnistunut ja hänen hiuksensa savusivat entistä lujemmin. Tracy sulki silmänsä ja veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä rauhoittaakseen itsensä ja estääkseen hiuksiaan syttymästä tuleen.

Lily oli katsellut tätä kaikkea sänkynsä verhojen raosta hihittäen hiljaa itsekseen. Tuntui todella hyvältä tehdä jotakin niin tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa ja uskaliasta. Hän tunsi ensi kertaa pitkään aikaan olevansa oma itsensä. Aivan kuin hän olisi vapaa jostain häntä pitkään vaivanneesta sairaudesta.

Lily heilautti taikasauvaansa mutisten joitain sanoja ja katseli tarkkaan mitä tapahtuman piti.

Michelle säikähti, kun peiliin alkoi yhtäkkiä ilmestyä kirjoitusta. Hän taputti Tracya olalle, jotta tämäkin näkisi peiliin kirjoitetut sanat.

"'On ihan turhaa yrittää kumota kirous hiuksissanne, sillä siihen ei ole vastakirousta.'" Tracy luki ääneen. "'Hiustenne väri muuttuu aina mielialan mukaan, joten suosittelen, ettette heittäydy kauhean tunteellisiksi tänään. Te myöhästytte muuten pian muodonmuutoksista, enkä usko, että professori McGarmiwa olisi kauhean iloinen. Hauskaa päivänjatkoa!'" 

"Minä en kyllä lähde täältä niin kauan kuin tukkani on tämännäköinen! En kestäisi sitä häpeää!" Michelle vaikeroi.

"Meidän täytyy! Minä ainakin kärsin mieluummin häpeästä kuin kohtaan McGarmiwan vihan sen jälkeen kun me emme ole ilmestyneet tunnille! Tule nyt!" Tracy sanoi ja veti Michellen perässään ulos huoneesta.

Lily nousi virnuillen ylös sängyltään ja hiipi heidän peräänsä kerättyään tavaransa. Hän kurkisti oleskeluhuoneeseen johtavasta ovesta ja näki Michellen ja Tracyn kiiruhtavan hatut syvälle päihinsä vedettyinä kohti muotokuva-aukkoa muiden rohkelikkojen naureskellessa. Lily tyrkkäsi karkotusloitsulla hatut molempien päistä paljastaen Michellen vaaleanpunaisen saparoille vedetyt hiukset ja Tracyn vihertävän peikkotukan. Oleskeluhuone täyttyi taas naurusta ja moni joutui pitelemään vatsaansa koska nauroi niin paljon. 

Lily hymyili piilopaikassaan ja odotti niin kauan, että oleskeluhuone tyhjeni kaikkien suunnattua aamiaiselle. Sitten hän poistui vuorostaan muotokuva-aukosta ja käveli muiden jäljessä kohti Suurta salia. _Mikä tapa aloittaa uusi päivä_, hän ajatteli.

Koko loppupäivän Tracy ja Michelle pysyttelivät kaukana suurimmista ihmismassoista ja söivät ateriansa silloin, kun lähes kaikki olivat jo lähteneet. Heidän hiuksensa aiheuttivat kuitenkin kohtauksia vähän väliä ja yksi hauskimmista hetkistä oli, kun Tracyn hiukset muotoutuivat näyttämään pirunsarvilta hänen ollessaan erityisen äkäinen. Lily tiesi, että loitsu loppuisi tasan vuorokauden kuluttua sen lähettämisestä eli heidän hiuksensa muuttuisivat takaisin jo samana iltana. 

Professori McGarmiwa ei ollut ollenkaan iloinen saatuaan tietää Michellen ja Tracyn hiuksista, joten hän syytti heti todennäköisimpiä syyllisiä, James Potteria ystävineen. Se joukkio yleensä aiheutti suurimman osan Tylypahkassa tapahtuvista kepposista, mutta tällä kertaa he kielsivät kaikki syytökset. McGarmiwalla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin uskoa, sillä heitä vastaan ei ollut mitään todisteita. 

Lily oli myöhemmin sinä iltana kirjastossa, kun hän kuuli jonkun tulevan sisään.

"- heti syytämässä meitä aivan kuin se olisi ilmiselvää, että me sen olimme tehneet!" kuului Sirius Mustan loukkaantuneelta kuulostava ääni.

"No niinhän se yleensä on. Et voi kieltää ettetkö olisi sekaantunut suurimpaan osaan tässä koulussa tapahtuneista kepposista." sanoi Remus Lupin.

"Minkäs minä sille voin jos kukaan muu tässä koulussa ei tahdo pitää hauskaa?"

"Ja minäkö en halua? Sirius, minä olen ollut sinun kanssasi lähes jokaisessa kepposessa jos satut muistamaan." sanoi vuorostaan James Potter.

"No sinua lukuun ottamatta. Tahtoisinpa todella tietää kuka oli sen tämänaamuisen kepposen takana. Oli tosi hassun näköistä, kun Michellen hiukset leijuivat ylösalas hänen hengityksensä tahdissa, kun hän nukkui taikahistorian tunnilla."

Lilyn suupielet kaartuivat ylöspäin ja hän uskaltautui kurkistamaan kirjansa takaa. Pojat olivat juuri istuneet pöytään melko lähelle Lilyä, mutta tarpeeksi kauas etteivät he kiinnittäneet häneen mitään huomiota. Heidän seurassaan oli myös Peter Piskuilan, lyhyt pyöreäkasvoinen poika, joka tunnetusti roikkui heidän mukanaan. 

"Minä kysyin Daisyltä ja hän ainakin väitti ettei ollut huomannut mitään viime yönä. Sen on pakko olla joku rohkelikko, sillä kukaan muu ei olisi päässyt Rohkelikkotorniin." James sanoi.

"Oletko ihan varma? Kyllähän mekin tiedetään miten luihuisten oleskeluhuoneeseen pääsee." Remus sanoi.

"Se nyt on ihan eri asia. Sinne löytäisi vaikka unissaankin."

"Te seurasitte joitain luihuisia niin kauan, että saitte selville missä se on."

"Ehkä. Hei James, joko olet päättänyt ketä pyydät tanssiaisiin?" Sirius sanoi.

Lily ei voinut hillitä itseään kurkistamasta uudestaan kirjansa reunan yli. 

"En vielä, mutta harkitsen sitä pitkää vaaleahiuksista puuskupuhia." James vastasi.

"Liian myöhäistä. Hän on luvannut jo yhdelle korpinkynnelle. Entä Michelle?" 

"Minä mietin sitä, mutta hän kikattaa ihan liikaa. Hän ei sitä paitsi puhu mistään muusta kuin siitä miltä itse näyttää. Voin jo melkein nähdä silmissäni mitä tapahtuisi: 'Ovatko minun hiukseni hyvin, James? Olenko minä sinusta kaunis, James?'" James imitoi Michelleä räpytellen samalla silmäluomiaan. 

Muut nauroivat ja Lilyn oli tukahdutettava hihityksensä.

"Niin hän varmaan tekisi. Eikös joskus ennen vanhaan ollut perinteenä, että johtajapoika ja –tyttö menevät yhdessä?" Remus sanoi.

Lily punastui ja piilotti kasvonsa kirjansa taakse niin hyvin kuin pystyi.

"Oli se tapana joskus yli sata vuotta sitten, mutta kuka sellaisia enää nykyään noudattaa? Ja enhän minä sitä paitsi edes tiedä kuka johtajatyttö on!" James protestoi.

"On outoa ettei kukaan tunnu tietävän hänen nimeään. Kukaan ei edes tiedä missä tuvassa hän on!" Remus sanoi.

"Mitä väliä? Minä menen ilman paria, niin voin pyytää ketä tahansa tyttöä tanssimaan." James sanoi päättäväisesti.

Pojat lähtivät pian sen jälkeen kirjastosta jättäen Lilyn yksin ajatustensa kanssa. Tanssiaiset alkoivat todellakin muistuttaa hyvin paljon Tuhkimo satua. Järjestettiin tanssiaiset johon saapui paljon tyttöjä ja James Potter oli ilman seuralaista, tanssittaen jokaista tyttöä etsien sitä oikeaa… Aivan kuin sadun prinssi. Nyt Lily todenteolla katui ettei ollut hankkinut itselleen juhlakaapua, kun oli ollut mahdollisuus. Ilman sitä hänellä ei ollut mitään mahdollisuuksia mennä tanssiaisiin. 

Lily huokaisi pettyneesti ja jatkoi lukemistaan.

*

Viimein koitti tanssiaisilta ja koko koulu oli täynnä kaikenlaista hälinää. Opettajilla oli kova kiire Suurta salia koristellessa kun taas oppilaat laittautuivat hienoiksi omissa makuusaleissaan. Pojat eivät suuremmin asiasta huolehtineet ja viettivätkin koko alkupäivän pelaten lumisotaa, shakkia tai räjähtävää näpäytystä. Useimmat tytöt hävisivät jo aikaisin makuusaleihinsa laittamaan hiuksiaan ja meikkiään kuntoon.

Lily istui lukemassa samassa oleskeluhuoneen nurkassa kuin aina ennenkin ja yritti kovasti olla välittämättä ympärillään tapahtuvasta hyörinästä. Hän ei pystynyt kunnolla keskittymään kirjaansa vaan vilkuili vähän väliä Jamesia, joka yritti olla välittämättä ympärillään pyörivästä Michellestä. Michelle oli viimeisen viikon ajan pysytellyt niin paljon Jamesin seurassa kuin oli vain pystynyt siinä toivossa, että tämä pyytäisi häntä tanssiaisiin. James oli kuitenkin ilmeisesti pysynyt päätöksessään ja oli menossa tanssiaisiin yksin. 

Lily nousi tuolistaan ja meni ylös makuusaliinsa, kun ei enää kestänyt kaikkien iloisia ilmeitä. Tracy, Daisy ja Bridget olivat jo huoneessa sovittamassa asujaan ja kokeilemassa erilaisia hiustyylejä toisilleen, mutta Lily käveli heidän ohitseen sanaakaan sanomatta. Hän meni omalle sängylleen ja sulki verhot ympärillään. Hän makasi hiljaa sängyllään kuunnellen muiden iloista hyörinää heidän juoruillessaan kuka olisi kenenkin pari tanssiaisissa ja mitä kukakin aikoi laittaa ylleen. Viimein hieman yli tunnin kuluttua Lily saattoi kuulla korkokenkien kolinan toisten poistuessa huoneesta. Lily pysyi paikoillaan vielä hetken omissa ajatuksissaan, mutta nousi sitten huokaisten ylös ja käveli ikkunan luo. 

Aurinko oli jo vaipumassa taivaanrannan taa ja loi viimeisiä tummanpunertavia säteitään kielletyn metsän puiden latvojen takaa. Taivas oli pilvetön ja sinä yönä näkyisi varmasti upea tähtitaivas.

Lily huokaisi ja istui sängylleen pää käsiinsä haudattuna. _Kunpa minulla olisi haltiatarkummi_, hän ajatteli haaveillen. _Hetkinen_, Lily nosti päänsä käsiensä varasta ja kurtisti kulmiaan. _Mihin minä haltiatarkummia oikein tarvitsen? Olenko minä noita vai en?_ Lily pomppasi seisomaan ja ryntäsi matka-arkkunsa luokse alkaen penkoa sitä. _Minä tiedän, että se on jossain täällä… Aha!_ Hän nosti arkustaan paksun paljon luetun kirjan ja alkoi selata sitä nopeasti läpi. _Missäs minä sen taas näinkään?_ Hän oli ostanut sen kirjan ollessaan vasta yksitoistavuotias ja kun oli ensimmäisen kerran käynyt viistokujalla. Hän oli ollut innokas oppimaan ja ostanut siksi monta ylimääräistä kirjaa loitsuista, taikaliemistä ja muodonmuutoksista. Tämä nimenomainen kirja oli loitsuista ja Lily muisti joskus kauan sitten löytäneensä siitä jonkinlaisen juhla-asu taian. 

Lily selasi kirjaa läpi kunnes viimein löysi oikean kohdan. _Naamioloitsu? Juuri mitä tarvitsen_, Lily ajatteli myhäillen. Hän luki sivun tarkasti läpi ja siirtyi sitten seisomaan huoneen nurkkaan laitetun kokovartalopeilin eteen, jonka Tracy oli sinne taikonut. Omasta mielestään Lily näytti arkipäiväiseltä pitkine tummine hiuksineen ja vihreine silmineen eikä juurikaan ajatellut ulkonäköään. _Toivottavasti tämä toimii…_ Lily heilautti taikasauvaansa ja sanoi, "Maskeus!" 

Ilma hänen ympärillään alkoi äkkiä pyöriä hurjasti ja Lily saattoi nähdä pienten vihreinä kimaltelevien palleroiden kiertelevän ympärillään vinhaa vauhtia kunnes ne yhtäkkiä syöksyivät häntä kohti ja punoutuivat sametinpehmeäksi vihreäksi puvuksi hänen ympärilleen. Lily katsoi peiliin ja henkäisi hämmästyksestä. Poissa oli arkipäiväinen Lily, joka riiputti päätään alhaalla ja jäi helposti huomaamattomaksi varjojen sekaan. Tilalla oli Lily, joka piti päätään uljaasti pystyssä ja jota ei olisi voinut olla huomaamatta suuressakaan väkijoukossa. Hänen yllään oli smaragdinvihreä juhlakaapu, joka myötäili hänen vartaloaan ja laskeutui sitten kauniisti aivan hänen nilkkojensa tasalle. Jalassa hänellä oli upeat kaapuun sopivat kengät, joilla liikkuminen tuntui kuin olisi liidellyt ilmassa. Hänen yleensä suttuisena massana roikkuvat hiuksensa oli koottu tyylikkäälle nutturalle pään takaosaan antaen muutaman kiehkuran roikkua vapaasti pään sivuilla. Lilyn kasvoja peitti kaunis naamio, joka kätki hänen kasvonpiirteensä kokonaan jättäen näkyviin vain kirkkaanvihreät silmät.

Lily tuijotti omaa kuvaansa peilistä ja pyörähti muutaman kerran ympäri. _Nipistäkää minua, näen varmaan unta._ Hän tuijotti vielä hetken aikaa itseään uskomatta silmiään ja vilkaisi sitten taas kirjaa, josta oli loitsun löytänyt. _'Loitsu kestää tarkalleen 4 tuntia ja sen jälkeen se haihtuu jättämättä mitään jälkivaikutuksia'_, Lily luki ajatuksissaan kirjasta. _Se tarkoittaa siis, että loitsu loppuu tasan kello kaksitoista_, hän ajatteli vilkaistuaan kelloa. _Kuinka sopivaa. Aivan kuin Tuhkimo._

Lily salli itselleen tyytyväisen hymyn, mutta kurtisti sitten kulmiaan. _Jotain puuttuu…_ Hän heilautti taikasauvaansa luoden valkean liljan ja kiinnitti sen nutturaansa. _Täydellistä!_ Lily katsahti vielä kerran peilikuvaansa, veti syvään henkeä ja lähti sydän pamppaillen kulkemaan kohti Suurta salia.

Musiikki ylsi Lilyn korviin jo kauan ennen kuin hän pääsi saliin asti ja se sai hänet hieman epäröimään. Hänellä ei ollut koskaan ollut ystäviä, joten hän ei tiennyt miten käyttäytyä toisten oppilaiden seurassa. Tanssia hän kyllä osasi, sillä hänen äitinsä oli usuttanut hänet tanssitunneille hänen ollessaan vielä pieni. Hän saattoi vain ristiä sormensa ja toivoa kaiken menevän hyvin.

Tanssilattia oli täynnä tanssivia ihmisiä Lilyn saapuessa paikalle ja hän pysähtyi ovensuuhun ihastelemaan kuinka upeasti sali oli koristeltu. Lilystä tuntui kuin hän olisi astunut unimaailmaan, jossa kaikki oli ihmeellisen kaunista, mutta mikään ei ollut totta. _Ei, tällä kertaa se todella on totta_, Lily ajatteli hymyillen.

"Haluaisitko tanssia?" kuului ääni aivan Lilyn vierestä ja hän havahtui ajatuksistaan.

"Mitä? Ai! Mielelläni!" Lily sanoi ja ojensi kätensä hymyilevälle vaaleahiuksiselle pojalle, jonka muisti nähneensä aterioilla korpinkynnen pöydässä. Lily tanssi pojan kanssa kaksi ensimmäistä tanssia, vaikka toivoikin salaa mielessään olevansa jonkun aivan toisen käsivarsilla. Lily oli nähnyt vilauksen James Potterista, joka oli juuri silloin tanssittanut kaunista tummahiuksista tyttöä. Lily oli tuntenut kateuden itsessään, mutta karistanut sen nopeasti itsestään. _Tämä ei ole mitään satua, Lily! Et voi olettaa Jamesin rakastuvan itseesi ensisilmäyksellä kuten saduissa. Tämä on tosielämää ja sinun pitäisi olla iloinen, että yleensä joku pyysi sinua tanssimaan!_ Lily moitiskeli itseään.

Kahden tanssin jälkeen korpinkynsi, jonka kanssa Lily oli tanssinut, kiitti tanssista ja hävisi toisten oppilaiden sekaan.

Lily tanssi illan aikana vielä monen pojan kanssa, mutta ei sen, jonka todella olisi halunnut. Viimein kun kello löi yksitoista, Lily päätti käydä haukkaamassa hieman raikasta ilmaa ja lähti kävelemään pitkin järven rantaa. Hän värisi kylmästä tarpoessaan lumihangessa, mutta ei antanut kylmyyden häiritä itseään. Hän seisahtui suuren koivun vierelle ja katsoi ylös taivaalla kumottavaa kuuta.

"Eikö sinulla ole kylmä?" kuului ääni jostain Lilyn takaa.

"En kiinnitä siihen huomiota." Lily vastasi kääntymättä katsomaan kenelle puhui. Hän oli lumoutunut yötaivaan kauneudesta, mutta kuuli puhujan astuvan lähemmäksi.

"Sinun pitäisi. Saat vielä jonkun taudin."

"Matami Pomfrey voi parantaa minut helposti." Lily sanoi ja hänen sanojaan seurasi hiljaisuus. Puhuja seisoi nyt aivan Lilyn vieressä, mutta Lily ei vieläkään katsonut häntä.

"Miksi sinä yleensä olet täällä? Kaikki muut ovat sisällä tanssimassa."

"Halusin vain vähän raikasta ilmaa. Tuolla sisällä alkoi olla tunkkaista ja kauhea meteli. Entä sinä?"

"Samasta syystä", ääni vastasi, mutta Lily ei uskonut.

"Todellako?" Lily sanoi naurahtaen.

"Jep. Tahdoin niin kovasti tulla tänne ulos jäädyttämään varpaani." Ääni sanoi ja Lily nauroi. "Itse asiassa tulin tänne katsomaan mitä sinä olit tekemässä."

"Vai niin. Ja miksi sinua kiinnostaa niin kauheasti minun tekemiseni?"

"Olin vain utelias. Voidaanko me mennä sisälle? Varpaani alkavat todella mennä tunnottomiksi."

"Hyvä on", Lily sanoi ja käänsi katseensa ensi kertaa kohti puhujaa. Hän otti askelen taaksepäin säikähdyksestä huomatessaan ettei puhuja ollut kukaan muu kuin James Potter. James oli pukeutunut musketöörin asuun.

"En minä nyt varmaan noin pelottavalta näytä", James sanoi huvittuneena.

"Et! Minä vain… Äh, unohda se. Mennään sisälle ennen kuin olemme ihan sinisiä", Lily sanoi ja lähti rivakoin askelin kävelemään kohti linnaa. Hän pysytteli edellä jottei James näkisi hänen punastuvan.

Kun he pääsivät takaisin eteishalliin, Lily käytti kuivausloitsua heidän märkiin vaatteisiinsa. Hän yritti olla näyttämättä hermostuneisuuttaan.

"Haluaisitko tanssia?" James kysyi yllättäen. Lily yritti olla hymyilemättä liian leveästi.

"Toki!" Lily sanoi ja tarttui Jamesin ojennettuun käteen. James johdatti Lilyn tanssilattialle juuri kun esiintyvä yhtye alkoi soittaa hidasta kappaletta. Lily kietoi kätensä Jamesin niskan ympärille tämän laittaessa kätensä Lilyn vyötäisille. Lily sulki silmänsä ja antoi Jamesin viedä. Hän oli varsin tietoinen Jamesin käsivarsista ympärillään ja tunsi halua jäädä siihen loppuiäkseen. Kun hän jonkin ajan kuluttua nosti päänsä, hän huomasi Jamesin tuijottavan häntä kasvoillaan lumoutunut ilme. Lily virnisti. 

Lily huomasi saavansa ihailevia katseita monilta pojilta, mutta myös kateellisia monilta tytöiltä. Hän näki Tracyn kuiskaavan jotain Michellelle, joka loi Lilyyn julmia katseita. Lily oli kuitenkin niin onnessaan, ettei häntä olisi häirinnyt mikään. James ja Lily tanssivat yhdessä vielä kolme seuraavaakin tanssia, ennen kuin James päätti rikkoa heidän välillään vallinneen rauhaisan hiljaisuuden.

"Missä tuvassa sinä olet? Mietin vain miksen ole nähnyt sinua koskaan ennen, vaikka luulin tietäväni ulkonäöltä jokaisen tytön tässä koulussa", hän sanoi.

Lily oli juuri aikeissa vastata, kun hän sitten sattui vilkaisemaan rannekelloaan ja huomasi sen olevan vain kahta minuuttia vaille kaksitoista. _Oi ei! Loitsun vaikutus loppuu jo kahden minuutin päästä! Minun täytyy lähteä äkkiä!_ Lily ajatteli ja hätääntyneisyys varmaankin näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan, koska James puhui.

"Mitä nyt? Mikä on hätänä?" James kysyi huolestuneena.

"Olen pahoillani! Minun täytyy mennä!" Lily sanoi kiireesti ja antoi Jamesille pikaisen pusun poskelle ennen kuin juoksi ulos salista.

"Odota!" James yritti huutaa hänen peräänsä, mutta musiikki pauhasi niin kovaa ettei Lily kuullut.

Lily juoksi pitkin käytäviä ja tunsi hiustensa irtoavan nutturastaan ja vaatteidensa muuttuvan takaisin tavalliseksi koulukaavuksi loitsun loppuessa. Hän pysähtyi hengästyneenä Lihavan leidin muotokuvan eteen ja puuskutti salasanan, "misteli!"

"Sepä se!" Lihava leidi sanoi iloisesti ja aukeni päästäen Lilyn sisään. Lily ryntäsi läpi aution oleskeluhuoneen ja ylös portaita kunnes viimein heittäytyi voipuneena sängylleen. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja tuijotti unelmoiva ilme kasvoillaan kattoon. _Minä tanssin James Potterin kanssa! Tanssin koulun suosituimman ja komeimman pojan kanssa! _Lily hymyili itsekseen, mutta kalpeni sitten. _Oi ei! Minä pussasin häntä poskelle! Mitä minä oikein ajattelin? Ties mitä hän minusta nyt ajattelee…_

Kahden tunnin kuluessa Lily kuuli huonetoveriensa saapuvan yksi kerrallaan paikalle ja alkavan kiivaan keskustelun mitä tanssiaisissa oli tapahtunut. Lily sulki kuitenkin korvistaan muiden puheet ja laittoi hiljaisuusloitsun tapansa mukaan sänkynsä ympärille. Sitten hän sulki silmänsä ja alkoi uneksia ihania unia itsestään liitelemässä Jamesin kanssa pilvissä.

*

Seuraavana aamuna Lily huomasi herätessään olevansa ainoa ihminen huoneessa. Hän pukeutui nopeasti ja tarkistettuaan peilistä näyttävänsä taas omalta arkiselta itseltään, hän poistui Rohkelikkotornista. Hän hyppelehti itsekseen hyräillen pitkin käytäviä, mutta rauhoittui kun ehti Suuren salin ovelle asti. Sisään vilkaistuaan hän huomasi, että kaikki edellisen illan koristeet olivat poissa ja sali näytti jälleen aivan tavalliselta.

_Aivan kuin minäkin_, hän ajatteli kaihoisasti. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut olla huomaamatta, että vaikka kaikki hienot koristeet olivatkin poissa, sali oli silti omalla tavallaan kaunis. Hän karisti sellaiset ajatukset mielestään ja istahti tavalliselle paikalleen pöydän päähän. 

Hän oli juuri aloittamassa ateriaansa, kun hän tunsi jonkun ottavan paikan vieressään. Uteliaana hän vilkaisi sivulleen, mutta piilotti sitten kasvonsa kauhuissaan. Hänen viereensä oli juuri istunut Sirius Musta.

"Minähän sanoin jo aikaisemmin, ettei hän kertonut minulle nimeään tai edes sitä missä tuvassa on!" kuului Jamesin ääni sanovan ja Lily tajusi tämän istuvan Siriuksen toisella puolella. Hän tajusi myös, että James puhui parhaillaan hänestä!

"Mutta kai sinulla on sentään joku aavistus kuka hän on? Sinähän tunnet varmaan jokaisen tytön tässä koulussa!" Sirius sanoi ja alkoi ahtaa ruokaa suuhunsa. Lily joutui kääntämään kasvonsa pois ällöttävältä näyltä.

"No voin vaikka vannoa, että tätä tyttöä en ole tavannut ikinä ennen! Toivoisinpa vain, että tietäisin kuka hän on." James sanoi huokaisten.

Lily vilkaisi sivulleen, mutta Sirius peitti Jamesin kokonaan näkyvistä.

"James? Entä jos hän on luihuinen?" Remus kysyi Jamesin toiselta puolelta hätkähdyttäen tämän ajatuksistaan.

"Ei! Minä en usko sitä! Hän oli aivan liian mukava ollakseen luihuinen. Ja paljon kauniimpi myös." James lisäsi hetken ajateltuaan. Lily punastui, mutta kukaan ei huomannut sitä hänen punaisen hiuspehkonsa takaa. Hän yritti mielessään kerätä rohkeutta kohdata James, mutta tehtävä tuntui liian vaikealta.

Postipöllöt lensivät juuri silloin sisään ja Lily yllättyi todella, kun suuri tornipöllö laskeutui hänen eteensä. Lily irrotti uteliaana kirjeen pöllön jalasta ja avasi sen.

Hyvä neiti Evans,

Meidän on suruksemme ilmoitettava vanhempiesi poismenosta eilen illalla. Pimeyden velho nimeltään Voldemort joukkioineen hyökkäsi vanhempiesi kotikylään ja surmasi suuren joukon jästejä, vanhempasi heidän joukossaan. Sisaresi, neiti Petunia Evans ei ollut paikalla hyökkäyksen sattuessa ja pelastui näin kuolemalta. Valittelemme tapahtunutta,

Samuel Robinson, Taikaministeriön tapaturmaosasto

Sillä hetkellä Lilystä tuntui kuin jokin hänen sisimmässään olisi sammunut. Hän nousi seisomaan ääneti ja poistui huoneesta kenenkään huomaamatta, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut pelkkä varjo. Hän ei varsinaisesti suunnannut kulkuaan minnekään, mutta löysi lopulta itsensä ulkoa järven rannalta. Se oli sama paikka, jossa hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa puhunut Jamesin kanssa. Hän istui lumen peittämälle kivelle suuren koivun alle ja sulki silmänsä. Hänen silmänsä eivät vuodattaneet lainkaan kyyneleitä, vaan hän huomasi muistelevansa hartaasti jokaista hetkeä, jonka hän oli viettänyt vanhempiensa kanssa. Hän muisti jokaisen kerran jolloin hänen äitinsä oli halannut häntä ja kertonut rakastavansa häntä ja hän muisti jokaisen kerran jolloin hänen isänsä oli nauraen nostanut hänet polvelleen ja kutsunut häntä pikkutytökseen. Lily arvosti jokaista muistoa ja jokaista sanaa, eikä hän osannut itkeä vanhempiensa kuolemaa, sillä syvällä sisimmässään hän tiesi, että he olisivat aina hänen kanssaan minne tahansa hän menisikin. Hän tarvitsisi aikaa parantua ja vaikka suru ei koskaan menisi pois, hän voisi kenties vielä jonain päivänä oppia rakastamaan. Ehkä pikemmin kuin hän edes uskalsi ajatella.

Kun Lily seuraavan kerran avasi silmänsä, oli jo myöhäinen iltapäivä ja aurinko alkoi painua taivaanrannan taa. Lily istui paikoillaan seuraavan tunnin ajan vain katsellen ympäröivää maisemaa ja alas leijuvia lumihiutaleita. Lopulta hän nousi ylös ja huomasi ensi kertaa koko päivänä, ettei hänellä ollut kovinkaan lämpimiä vaatteita yllään. Hän niiskautti nenäänsä ja kiiruhti sitten nopeasti sisään ennen kuin sairastuisi enää enempää. Hän meni suorinta tietä sairaalasiipeen ja pyysi Matami Pomfreyltä pippurijuomaa, joka tepsi flunssaan. Matami Pomfrey kuitenkin vilkaisi häntä kerran ja määräsi hänet heti sairaalavuoteelle makaamaan.

"Voi hyvänen aika! Sinullahan on kova kuume!" Pomfrey touhotti koskettaessaan Lilyn otsaa. Hän viiletti toimistoonsa ja palasi sieltä mukanaan kupillinen jotain höyryävää lientä. "Juo tämä niin olet huomenna ihan kunnossa. Se saattaa maistua hieman kitkerältä, mutta se johtuu siitä, että siinä on paljon väkevämpiä yrttejä kuin pippurijuomassa ja ne auttavat sinut nopeasti terveeksi."

Lily katsoi epäilevästi lientä, mutta kulautti sen sitten sen enempää miettimättä. Äkkiä hänestä tuntui kuin hänen kurkkunsa olisi ollut tulessa ja hän katsoi pakokauhun vallassa ympärilleen etsien vettä. Matami Pomfrey oli kuitenkin ilmeisesti varautunut tähän ja ojensi Lilylle kupillisen vettä. Lily joi sen nopeasti ja polttava tunne hänen kurkussaan lakkasi. Hän tunsi itsensä äkkiä uneliaaksi, vaikka olikin nukkunut hyvän osan päivästä ja vaipui vähän ajan kuluttua rauhalliseen uneen.

Lily heräsi seuraavan kerran myöhään seuraavana aamuna ja poistui sairaalasiivestä vakuutettuaan Matami Pomfreylle olevansa aivan kunnossa. Rientäessään Suuren salin ohi, hän huomasi sen olevan tyhjillään ja arveli aamiaisen olevan jo ohi, joten hän käväisi keittiössä hakemassa itselleen hieman syötävää ja suuntasi sitten kulkunsa Rohkelikkotorniin. Perille saapuessaan hän joutui väistelemään muita oppilaita, jotka kiskoivat matka-arkkujaan alas portaita ja ulos oleskeluhuoneesta. Lily tajusi vasta silloin, että muut oppilaat olivat lähdössä joululomalle. Hän masentui siitä ajatuksesta, sillä hänen oli alun perin ollut tarkoitus mennä kotiin, mutta nyt kun hänen vanhempansa olivat kuolleet, hänen oli jäätävä kouluun. _Vain minä koko Rohkelikkotornissa, aivan yksin. No saanpahan ainakin olla rauhassa kenenkään häiritsemättä._

Lily kiipesi portaat ylös ja meni omaan makuusaliinsa, jossa hänen huonetoverinsa ryntäilivät ympäri huonetta yrittäen löytää kadonneita tavaroitaan.

"Onko kukaan nähnyt minun meikkipussiani?"

"Missä minun taikasauvani oikein on?"

"Voi ei! Minä en löydä mistään muodonmuutoskirjaani! McGarmiwa tappaa minut, jos en ole tehnyt läksyjäni, kun loma loppuu…"

"Mihin minä sen huulipunani taas paninkaan…"

Lily meni heidän ohitseen kompastuen matkallaan Pörröön, Tanyan kissaan. Hän huomasi sattumalta Annan taikasauvan lojumassa lattialle ja ojensi sen takaisin omistajalleen. Anna hymyili hänelle lämpimästi ja Lily huomasi hymyilevänsä takaisin. 

"Etkö sinä pakkaa, Evans?" Tracyn ääni kysyi äkkiä Lilyn takaa ja tämä kääntyi ympäri.

"En. Minä jään tänne jouluksi." hän sanoi ja käveli oman sänkynsä luokse.

"Niinkö? No, henkilökohtaisesti en yhtään ihmettele miksi vanhempasi eivät halunneet pilata jouluaan kutsumalla sinut kotiin…" Tracy sanoi ivallisesti. Lilyn silmät siristyivät vihasta.

"Uskallapas sanoa tuo vielä kerran, niin tällä kertaa jätän hiuksesi pysyvästi väriä vaihtaviksi!" hän uhkasi, mutta tajusi sitten liian myöhään paljastaneensa salaisuutensa. 

"Sinä se siis olit!" Tracy sanoi ja lähestyi Lilyä taikasauva koholla. Lily pysyttäytyi rauhallisena ja vastasi Tracyn tuimaan katseeseen. "Sinun takiasi minä jouduin kokemaan sen nöyryytyksen!" Tracyn kasvoille ilmestyi julma hymy. "No minullapa on sinulle uutisia. Minä olen harjoitellut valmiiksi erään loitsun, josta sinä varmasti nautit." Tracy mutisi itsekseen taikasanan ja hänen taikasauvansa kärjestä lähtenyt keltainen valonsäde iski Lilyyn ennen kuin tämä ehti väistää. Lily tunsi omituisen kihelmöivän tunteen, joka kuitenkin katosi silmänräpäyksessä. Hän kuuli kun muut huoneessa haukkoivat henkeään ja nosti katseensa heihin. 

Michellen suu roikkui auki ja hänen silmänsä olivat suuret kuin lautaset, kun taas Anna ja Tanya näyttivät järkyttyneiltä. Lily otti vastaan Tanyan ojentaman peilin ja katsoi kauhistuneena omaa kuvajaistaan. 

Hänen kasvojaan eivät peittäneet oudot rakkulat, eikä hän ollut äkkiä kasvattanut ylimääräistä nenää, mutta hänen silmänsä ja hiuksensa olivat erilaiset. Ne olivat vaihtaneet värejä keskenään. Lilyn hiukset olivat nyt smaragdin vihreät ja hänen silmänsä tummanpunaiset. 

"Tuntuukos nyt mukavalta? Harmi vain etteivät muut pääse näkemään tätä." Tracy loi Lilyyn vielä yhden inhoavan katseen ennen kuin poistui huoneesta Michelle, Bridget ja Daisy perässään. Anna ja Tanya vaihtoivat katseita. Lily hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. Tosiasiassa häntä ei vähääkään vaivannut se, että Tracy oli langettanut kirouksen hänen päälleen, mutta kyyneleet uhkasivat valua hänen silmistään, kun hän muisteli Tracyn sanoja. _Minulla ei ole enää vanhempia, joiden luokse palata_, hän ajatteli. Anna asetti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.

"Älä huoli! Hiuksesi ja silmäsi palaavat kyllä ennalleen ihan muutamassa päivässä, eikä kukaan saa koskaan tietää tästä." Anna lohdutti. Lily nosti katseensa käsistään.

"En minä siitä välitä. Mutta se mitä Tracy sanoi vanhemmistani… Se sattui." Lily pyyhkäisi pois poskelleen vierineen kyyneleen. Hän vilkaisi Annaa ja Tanyaa ja päätti, että heihin voisi luottaa. "Minä sain eilen aamiaisella tiedon, että vanhempani ovat kuolleet." hän kertoi. 

Tanya peitti suunsa kädellään ja Anna halasi Lilyä. Lily tunsi olonsa hieman paremmaksi ja hän hymyili Annalle ja Tanyalle.

"Teidän täytyy pitää kiirettä jos aiotte ehtiä vaunuihin ennen kuin en lähtevät." hän sanoi ja Anna ja Tanya keräsivät nopeasti loput tavaransa kokoon. He kääntyivät vielä huoneen ovella Lilyn puoleen.

"Olen pahoillani Tracyn puolesta. Hän on todella äkkipikainen luonne." Anna sanoi.

"Jos haluat puhua tapahtuneesta, lähetä meille pöllöpostia. Me olemme kyllä valmiita kuuntelemaan." Tanya sanoi.

"Kiitos", Lily sanoi hymyillen ja vilkutti Annalle ja Tanyalle kun he kiiruhtivat ulos ovesta ja pois Rohkelikkotornista. Lily katsoi ulos ikkunastaan ja näki kaukana alapuolellaan hevosettomat vaunut, joihin oppilaat parhaillaan kiipesivät. Hän katseli, kunnes vaunut lopulta lähtivät liikkeelle pitkänä jonona pitkin Tylyahoon johtavaa tietä. Hän katseli niiden jälkeen vielä silloinkin, kun ne olivat jo kadonneet horisonttiin. Hän hymyili ajatellessaan kuinka ystävällisiä Anna ja Tanya olivat olleet ja hän oli iloinen, että hänellä ensimmäisen kerran elämässään oli ystäviä.

Lopulta hän nousi ikkunan ääreltä ja päätti alkaa lukemaan, sillä ei hänellä juuri muutakaan tekemistä ollut. Hän kaiveli arkkuaan ja päätti lopulta lukea _Ruman ankanpoikasen_, sillä sellaiseksi hän itsensä juuri sillä hetkellä tunsi. Hän meni hyräillen alas oleskeluhuoneeseen ja istahti mukavasti tavalliselle paikalleen huoneen nurkkaan. Hän alkoi lukea ja hyräili samaan aikaan hiljaa itsekseen suosikkijoululauluaan jouluyö, juhlayö. Hän ei vaivautunut peittämään vihreää hiuspehkoaan, sillä eihän Rohkelikkotornissa ollut ketään sitä näkemässä. Vai oliko sittenkin… Lily oli niin uppoutunut kirjaansa, ettei hän huomannut, kun joku tuli sisään huoneeseen ja huomasi hänet.

"Mitä sinä luet?" kuului äkkiä ääni ja Lily säikähti niin, että pudotti kirjansa lattialle. Vilkaistessaan puhujaa, hän huomasi kauhukseen sen olevan James Potter. _Kaikista mahdollisista ihmisistä sen täytyi olla juuri hän_, Lily ajatteli nostaessaan kirjansa ylös. James istahti nojatuoliin häntä vastapäätä ja silmäili häntä kiinnostuneena, mutta Lily painoi katseensa takaisin kirjaansa yrittäen olla välittämättä pojasta. "Tiesitkö, että tukkasi on vihreä?" James virkkoi jonkin ajan kuluttua. 

"Kyllä, olen erittäin tietoinen siitä asiasta." Lily tiuskaisi mulkaisten Jamesia, joka ei ollut siitä moksiskaan.

"Ja sinulla on punaiset silmät. Miten sinä tuohon tilanteeseen päädyit?"

"Minut kirottiin." Lily sanoi. Hän vilkaisi Jamesia uudelleen ja huomasi, että tämä pyöritteli oikeassa kädessään liljaa. Lily jähmettyi tuijottamaan kukkaa ja äkkiä hän tajusi sen olevan sama, jonka hän oli tanssiaisia varten kiinnittänyt hiuksiinsa. _Hän muistaa siis yhä minut_, hän ajatteli ja nosti kirjansa paremmin kasvojensa peitoksi.

"Miksi?"

"Tracy ei ollut kauhean iloinen saatuaan selville, että minä olin loitsinut hänen ja Michellen hiukset." Lily sanoi kirjansa takaa. Hänen mielensä käski häntä ajamaan Jamesin pois, mutta hänen sydämensä taas toivoi hartaasti, että poika jäisi. Lopulta hän antoi sydämensä voittaa taiston. Hän ei kylläkään aikonut paljastaa olevansa tyttö, jonka kanssa James oli tanssinut tanssiaisissa. Hän ei ollut vielä valmis siihen.

"Se olit sinä?" Jamesin silmät laajenivat, mutta sitten hän hymyili veitikkamaisesti saaden Lilyn sydämen lyömään kiivaasti. "Se oli mahtavaa! Kunpa olisit tehnyt sen jo aikaisemmin! Tracy oli todella ansainnut sen jo kauan. Ja Michelle…" James värähti inhon merkiksi. 

Lily hymyili vastaukseksi.

"Mikset sinä lähtenyt jouluksi kotiin? Kun McGarmiwa keräsi niiden nimiä, jotka aikoivat jäädä kouluun, minä olin ainoa joka ilmoittautui." James sanoi nojautuen tuolissaan eteenpäin.

Lily kalpeni ja käänsi katseensa pois. Hän ei todellakaan haluaisi alkaa itkeä Jamesin nähden. Kaikesta vastustelusta huolimatta pieni kyynel pääsi kuitenkin vierähtämään hänen poskelleen ja hän pyyhkäisi sen nopeasti pois. James oli kuitenkin nähnyt sen.

"Anteeksi. En minä tarkoittanut olla töykeä…" hän aloitti vaivautuneesti, mutta Lily keskeytti hänet.

"Ei se mitään. Minä vain… Minä sain eilen tietää, että vanhempani ovat kuolleet." Lily kertoi vapisten lievästi. 

"Olen pahoillani." James sanoi ja katsoi Lilyyn myötätuntoisilla ruskeilla silmillään. 

"Ei, minä olen pahoillani, että vein sinun aikaasi. Minun ei pitäisi ruveta valittamaan murheitani ihmisille." Lily sanoi ja nosti kirjansa taas kasvojensa peitoksi. 

"Ei se yhtään haittaa! On itse asiassa mukavaa kun täällä on joku muukin kuin vain minä. Ei ollut ollenkaan houkutteleva ajatus joutua viettämään joulu täällä linnassa vain opettajat ja haamut seurana. Minä jouduin jäämään tänne sillä aikaa kun vanhempani ovat työmatkalla jossain päin Japania." James kertoi ja Lily laski viimein kirjansa alas. "Minun täytyy kyllä sanoa, että en ainakaan usko ennen nähneeni sinua täällä. Oletko sinä kenties kuudesluokkalainen?" James kysyi kiinnostuneena. Lily ei vastannut vaan sen sijaan irrotti johtajatytön merkkinsä kaavustaan ja heitti sen Jamesille, joka nappasi sen helposti. Poika katsahti merkkiä ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat uudelleen. "Sinä olet se salaperäinen johtajatyttö, jonka henkilöllisyyttä kukaan ei tiedä? Miksi ihmeessä kukaan ei ole koskaan tiennyt sinusta?" Lily kohautti olkiaan.

"Olen kaiketi vain huomaamaton. Ilman vihreitä hiuksia ja punaisia silmiä siis." Lily sanoi hymyillen salaperäisesti.

"Mutta sittenhän sinä olet ollut minun kanssani samoilla tunneilla jo seitsemän vuotta! En voi uskoa, että en ole koskaan nähnyt sinua!" James näytti todella hämmästyneeltä ja Lily joutui puremaan huultaan, ettei purskahtaisi sen johdosta nauramaan.

"No minä tulen yleensä luokkaan ennen muita ja istun ihan luokan perällä. En ole kovinkaan seurallinen ihminen ja yleensä vietän melkein kaiken aikani kirjastossa. Ei siinä mitään sen kummempaa ole."

"En siltikään voi uskoa sitä." James sanoi pudistellen päätään. "Onko sinulla vielä joitain muita salaisuuksia, jotka haluaisit kertoa?" hän kysyi kuin odottaen Lilyn paljastavan olevansa englannin prinsessa.

_Minä olen se tyttö, jonka kanssa sinä tanssit tanssiaisissa_, Lily ajatteli, mutta pudisti kuitenkin hymyillen päätään. "Ei, enpä usko niin", hän sanoi.

"No voisitko edes kertoa minulle nimesi?" 

"Lily Evans", hän sanoi hetken epäröityään. Hän toivoi hartaasti ettei James osaisi yhdistää häntä käsissään kieputtelemaansa kukkaseen. 

"Minä olen James Potter." James sanoi ojentaen kätensä. Lily tarttui siihen hymyillen. _Näin en kyllä ajatellut tapahtuvan, mutta ainakin hän nyt tietää minun olemassaolostani. Mihinköhän tämäkin vielä johtaa…_

"Tiedän. Vaikka sinä et olekaan kuullut minusta, se ei tarkoita ettenkö minä olisi kuullut sinusta ja ystävistäsi." Lily sanoi. James virnisti.

"Haluaisitko mennä Tylyahoon?" hän kysyi äkkiä.

"Tylyahoon? Nyt?" Lily kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Minä tiedän sinne sellaisen tien, etteivät opettajat saa koskaan edes tietää meidän olleen poissa. Mitäs sanot?" James kysyi silmissään tuttu veitikkamainen kimmellys. Lily huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään.

"Hyvä on sitten. Minä haen vain ensin takkini." Lily myöntyi nousten seisomaan. Hän kiipesi portaat ylös omaan makuusaliinsa ja nappasi päällystakkinsa vaatekaapistaan. Sitten hän äkkiä pysähtyi peilin eteen. Hän oli kokonaan unohtanut, että hänen tukkansa oli yhä vihreä. Lily ajatteli vikkelästi ja keksi sitten ratkaisun. Hetkeä myöhemmin hän laskeutui portaat alas oleskeluhuoneeseen, jossa James jo odotti. Tämä kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Aurinkolasit?" James kysyi.

"No et kai sinä tosissasi kuvittele minun haluavan näytellä punaisia silmiäni jokaiselle vastaantulijalle?" Lily sitoi nopeasti hiuksensa nutturalle päänsä päälle ja asetti hatun päähänsä. Nyt hänen punaiset silmänsä ja vihreät hiuksensa olivat kokonaan piilossa. "Valmista tuli! Lähdetäänkö?" Lily tarttui Jamesia käsipuolesta ja he poistuivat muotokuva-aukon kautta.

Tunnin kuluttua he istuivat viimein mukavasti kolmessa luudanvarressa juoden kermakaljaa ja jutustellen kuin vanhat ystävät. Lily huomasi, että hän tunsi olonsa kotoisaksi Jamesin seurassa ja hän alkoi ensimmäistä kertaa hieman katua, ettei ollut paljastanut Jamesille olleensa tanssiaisissa. He viettivät koko iltapäivän Tylyahossa kiertäen kaupoissa ja tehden kaikkea mukavaa. Viimein kuitenkin alkoi tulla myöhä ja he palasivat takaisin linnaan Hunajaherttuan kellarista yksisilmäisen noidan patsaaseen johtavan tunnelin kautta.

He saapuivat nauraen oleskeluhuoneeseen ja heittäytyivät hengästyneinä nojatuoleihin. He antoivat hengityksensä rauhoittua ja Lily oli juuri alkamassa nukahtaa, kun James puhui.

"Lily? Minä vain mietin, satutko sinä tuntemaan jotakuta punatukkaista tyttöä?" James kysyi kuulostaen toiveikkaalta ja Lilyn sydän hypähti.

"James, tässä koulussa on varmaan parikymmentä punatukkaista tyttöä. Jos et osaa antaa parempaa kuvausta, enpä usko osaavani auttaa." Lily pakottautui sanomaan. James oli sen jälkeen vaiti, ja Lily nukahti pian sen jälkeen. 

Seuraavana aamuna Lily heräsi varhain ja huomasi ensimmäiseksi viltin, joka oli asetettu hänen päälleen. Hän hymyili ja vilkaistuaan ympärilleen, huomasi Jamesin olevan sikeässä unessa viereisessä tuolissa. Lily nousi seisomaan ja käveli Jamesin viereen. Hän katseli pojan unta ja alkoi jälleen toivoa, että olisi kertonut itsestään. _Ei, minä en voi kertoa hänelle. Minä en ole valmis siihen._

James käänsi kylkeään unissaan ja Lily päätti, että pojan unten aika oli ohi. Lily veti esiin taikasauvansa ja mutistuaan taikasanan, hänen sauvansa päästä suihkusi vesisade suoraan Jamesin päälle. Tämä kavahti läpimärkänä pystyyn, eikä Lily voinut pidätellä naurunpuuskaansa. James virnisti äkkiä ovelasti ja ennen kuin Lily ehti tajuta mitään, hänkin oli aivan märkä. Sen jälkeen seurasi lyhyt vesisota, jonka lopussa huoneen lattia oli täynnä vesilätäkköjä ja kumpikin taistelijoista oli likomärkä. 

Loppupäivä ja seuraava päivä kuluivat kokonaan Lilyn ja Jamesin mellastaessa ympäri linnaa ja tehden kaikkea hauskaa. He tekivät pieniä kepposia opettajille ja Lily ilahtui suuresti saadessaan tilaisuuden heittää vahtimestari Voron kissaa sontapommilla. Lily ajatteli sen olevan hänen elämänsä onnellisinta aikaa.

Jouluaamuna Lily heräsi sikeästä unestaan, kun James tupsahti hänen huoneeseensa huutaen, "Lahjoja!". Lily hieroi unenrippeet silmistään ja huomasi yllätyksekseen pienen keon paketteja oman sänkynsä jalkopäässä. Hän otti käteensä ensimmäisen, mutta pudotti sen kädestään, kun näki keneltä se oli. Ilmeisesti hänen vanhempansa olivat lähettäneet hänelle joululahjan jo ajoissa etukäteen. Hän avasi vapisevin käsin paketin ja sen kätköistä paljastui kehystetty kuva hänen vanhemmistaan. Lily vilkaisi pakettikorttia uudestaan ja huomasi ensimmäisen kerran viestin, jonka hänen isänsä oli siihen kirjoittanut. 'Ajattelimme lähettää tämän sinulle, jotta tiedät, että me olemme aina lähelläsi, missä ikinä oletkin.'

Lily hymyili kyyneleidensä läpi katsellessaan kuvaa, eikä huomannut kun James istahti hänen vierelleen sängylle. Hän havahtui kuitenkin nopeasti muistoistaan, kun James kietoi kätensä hänen olkapäidensä ympäri. Lily värisi pojan kosketuksesta, mutta pysyi paikoillaan. Kaikki huolet vaipuivat väkisinkin hänen mielessään ja hän toivoi voivansa olla siinä ikuisesti. Liian pian kuitenkin hänen mielestään James päästi irti ja lupasi tavata hänet pian oleskeluhuoneessa. James lähti huoneesta ja Lily puki nopeasti päälleen. Hän asetti kuvan vanhemmistaan yöpöydälleen ja kiirehti sitten alas vilkaistuaan sitä vielä kerran.

He viettivät koko aamun pelaten lumisotaa, jonka Lily lopulta voitti loihdittuaan oikean lumipallokuuron hyökkäämään Jamesin kimppuun. Lily myös opetti Jamesille miten lumiukko tehdään ja loppusilauksena hän loihti sille tonttulakin ja punaisen kaulahuivin. Lumiukon katseleminen jälkeenpäin sai Lilyn muistamaan ajan, jolloin hän oli tehnyt samanlaisen vanhempiensa kanssa heidän kotipihalleen. 

"Tule, joulupäivällinen on ihan kohta!" James sanoi ja alkoi tarpoa lumessa takaisin linnaa kohti, mutta Lily jäi paikoilleen. James kääntyi takaisin. "Mitä nyt?"

"Minä en kyllä suostu menemään joulupäivälliselle tämän näköisenä! Ehei, ei onnistu!" Lily pudisti päätään tarmokkaasti kauhistuneena jo pelkästä ajatuksesta.

"Tulisit nyt, Lily! Jos sinä et tule, minä joudun olemaan siellä ihan yksin opettajien kanssa!" James katsoi häntä anovasti ja Lily pyöritti silmiään.

"No hyvä on, hyvä on, mutta se on sitten sinun syytäsi jos minä kuolen sinä aikana häpeään…" Lily myöntyi vastahakoisesti ja James raahasi hänet innoissaan koko matkan takaisin Rohkelikkotorniin.

Vaihdettuaan märät vaatteensa kuiviin, Lily ja James lähtivät Suureen saliin. Lily pysähtyi oven eteen ja kurkisti varovasti sisään. Kaikki paikalla olevat opettajat ja kaksi toisluokkalaista luihuista istuivat jo huoneen keskelle katetussa yhdessä pitkässä pöydässä puhellen keskenään. Lily vetäytyi takaisin.

"En minä voi mennä tuonne!" hän sanoi epätoivoisesti ja oli hänen vuoronsa katsoa Jamesia anovasti. "Minä en kehtaa enää sen jälkeen tulla ikinä ulos makuusalistani, jos sinä minut nyt tuonne raahaat!"

"Älä viitsi! Et sinä siihen kuole!" James sanoi ja raahasi Lilyn ovesta sisään, ennen kuin tämä ehti väittää enempää vastaan. 

Opettajat katsoivat uteliaina kun parivaljakko saapui sisään ja otti paikkansa pöydässä. Lily tunsi poskiensa punoittavan häpeästä ja yritti kätkeä kasvonsa etteivät opettajat vain näkisi hänen punaisia silmiään. Dumbledore katsoi heitä silmät iloisesti tuikkien.

"Koska meitä ei ole tänään tämän enempää paikalla, minusta oli aivan turhaa käyttää tupien omia pöytiä." hän oli hetken vaiti katsoen Lilyä tutkivasti. "Saanen kysyä mitä ihmettä sinun hiuksillesi on tapahtunut, Lily?" Lily nosti päänsä ylös ja rehtorin kulmakarvat nousivat tämän nähdessä Lilyn punaiset silmät.

"Epäonnistunut loitsu vain." Lily vastasi, sillä jos hän olisi paljastanut Tracyn kirouksen tekijäksi, Lily olisi todennäköisesti joutunut itse jälki-istuntoon kirottuaan Tracyn ja Michellen hiukset.

"Vai niin", Dumbledore sanoi, mutta jokin hänen silmissään paljasti hänen tietävän asian oikean laidan. Lily yritti karistaa sen tunteen mielestään ja käänsi huomionsa ruokaan.

Joululoma kului nopeasti, eikä kulunut aikaakaan, kun koitti päivä, jolloin muiden oppilaiden oli määrä palata linnaan. James ja Lily istuskelivat Rohkelikon oleskeluhuoneen nojatuoleissa odottelemassa, kumpikin omissa ajatuksissaan. Lily ei voinut olla huomaamatta kuinka James koko ajan vilkuili hänen suuntaansa.

"James?" Lily rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Oliko vaikeaa tulla animaagiksi?" James melkein putosi tuolistaan säikähdyksestä.

"Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat?" hän kysyi vilkuillen hermostuneena ympärilleen kuin pakopaikkaa etsien. 

"Sinun ei tarvitse esittää. Minä tiedän kyllä, että sinä ja sinun ystäväsi olette animaageja. Ja minä tiedän myös, että Remus on ihmissusi." Lily sanoi rauhallisesti.

"Mutta miten ihmeessä sinä…?" James aloitti, mutta lopetti kesken lauseensa, kun ei tiennyt mitä ajatella.

"Olen vain pitänyt silmäni ja korvani auki." Lily vaikeni hetkeksi. "Älä huoli, en usko kenenkään muun tietävän teistä." hän jatkoi kun James näytti säikähtäneeltä. "Kaikki muut ovat niin keskittyneitä omiin elämiinsä, etteivät he juurikaan kiinnitä huomiota toisiin ympärillään. Minulla ei ole koskaan ollut ystäviä, joiden kanssa kuluttaa aikaani, joten käytän usein aikaani tarkkailemalla muita ympärilläni. Sain tietää Remuksesta kolmannella luokalla ja teidän animaagiudestanne vuosi sitten. En ole kertonut kenellekään."

James katsoi häntä hetken osaamatta sanoa mitään. Sitten hän äkkiä hätkähti.

"Lily! Sinun hiuksesi vaihtavat väriä!" James huudahti. Lily säntäsi nopeasti omaan huoneeseensa peilin ääreen ja toden totta, hänen hiuksensa olivat muuttumassa vinhaa vauhtia normaaleiksi. Hänen silmänsäkin lakkasivat punertamasta ja loistivat minuutin kuluttua jälleen smaragdinvihreinä. Lily katsoi omaa kuvajaistaan hymyssä suin. Hän hyppelehti iloisena takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen.

"Vihdoinkin! Minä jo ajattelin ettei se ikinä…" Lily keskeytti lauseensa, sillä James oli noussut hänet nähdessään seisomaan ja seisoi nyt aivan hänen edessään. "Mitä nyt?" Lily kysyi hermostuneena. 

"Mikset sinä kertonut, että sinä olit se tyttö tanssiaisista?" James kysyi hiljaa. 

Lilyn sydän hypähti ja hän joutui kääntämään kasvonsa pois. Hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän oli varma, että James inhoaisi häntä nyt ja hänen mielessään ei ollut muuta ajatusta kuin päästä äkkiä pois paikalta. Sopiva keino siihen saapui, kun innokkaasti jutteleva joukko toisluokkalaisia tuli muotokuva-aukon läpi matka-arkkujaan raahaten. 

"Olen pahoillani." Lily kuiskasi ja livisti sitten nopeasti muotokuva-aukosta ennen kuin James ehti sanoa mitään. Hän ryntäsi pitkin käytävää tietämättä edes minne oli menossa, hän tahtoi vain päästä mahdollisimman kauas. Hän kääntyi kulman ympäri ja törmäsi päätä pahkaa johonkin. Hän oli juuri pyytämässä anteeksi, kun äkkiä huomasi, että henkilö johon oli törmännyt, oli Sirius. Lily sopersi jotain anteeksipyytävää ja juoksi kiireesti pois. Lopulta kun hän pysähtyi vetämään henkeä, hän huomasi tulleensa jälleen samaan paikkaan, jossa oli tanssiaisyönä ensimmäistä kertaa puhunut Jamesin kanssa. Hän istahti uupuneena lumiselle kivelle ja veti polvensa koukkuun. Hän laski kasvonsa polviinsa ja alkoi nyyhkyttää hiljaa. Hän oli niin hämmentynyt! Hän ei tiennyt pitäisikö hänen yrittää piilotella Jamesilta lopun ikäänsä vai mennä takaisin ja kapsahtaa tämän kaulaan. Ehkä James vihasi häntä nyt, kun oli saanut selville, että Lily ei ollut kertonut hänelle jotakin niin tärkeää. Ehkä James ei koskaan enää tahtonut nähdä häntä silmissään. Ehkä…

"Eikö sinulla ole kylmä?" liiankin tuttu ääni kysyi hänen takaansa. 

"En kiinnitä siihen huomiota." Lily sanoi hiljaa kohottaen päätään.

"Miksi sinä koko ajan juokset minua pakoon? En minä varmaan nyt niin pelottava ole!" James sanoi ja istui Lilyn viereen kivelle. Lily hymyili kyyneltensä läpi.

"En tiedä. Minä vain… En tiedä. En kai ole vielä toipunut vanhempieni kuolemasta. Rakastin heitä koko sydämestäni ja sitten heidät äkkiä riistettiin minulta. Se sattui todella kun ainoat rakastamani ihmiset vietiin minulta. Minä en vain tiedä uskallanko rakastaa taas…" Lily sanoi ja punastui sitten kun tajusi mitä oli juuri sanonut. James hymyili hänelle ja kietoi kätensä värisevän tytön ympärille. Lily rentoutui ja nojautui Jamesia vasten. "Olen pahoillani, että juoksin pois."

"Ei se mitään. Olet tässä nyt ja vain sillä on merkitystä." James kietoi toisenkin käsivartensa Lilyn ympärille ja he istuivat hetken aivan hiljaa, vain nauttien toisen läsnäolosta.

"Minä ajattelin, että sinä inhoaisit minua, kun sait tietää, että se olin minä siellä tanssiaisissa." Lily sanoi hetken kuluttua.

"Lily, minä en voisi koskaan inhota sinua!" James sanoi vakaasti. Lily kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi häntä syvälle silmiin.

"Lupaatko sen?"

"Lupaan. Enkä minä koskaan jätä sinua." James sanoi. Hän kohotti hellästi Lilyn leukaa ja suuteli tätä. Se oli ihanin tunne, jonka Lily oli koskaan tuntenut ja hän antautui suudelmaan täysin. Lopulta James vetäytyi pois hymyillen. "Nyt on sinun vuorosi luvata ettet enää pakene minulta."

"Minä lupaan." Lily sanoi hymyillen takaisin ja he suutelivat uudelleen. He istuivat jonkin aikaa paikoillaan,  kunnes heidän yläpuolelleen kaartuvan koivun oksista äkkiä putosi heidän niskaansa suuri määrä lunta. Molemmat ponkaisivat äkkiä pystyyn ja pudistelivat enemmät lumet yltään. Sitten he molemmat purskahtivat nauramaan. 

"Mennään sisälle. Varpaani jäätyvät kohta ihan oikeasti." James sanoi. "Ja minun täytyy sitä paitsi nyt selittää Siriukselle miksi ihmeessä minä ryntäsin ulos oleskeluhuoneesta, kun hän sanoi punapäisen pyörremyrskyn rientäneen tähän suuntaan…" he purskahtivat uudelleen nauramaan, eivätkä kyenneet lopettamaan vielä pitkään aikaan.


End file.
